We Fell in Love With a Ninja Turtle(Book 1)
by DmoneyNinja
Summary: Two best friends Vicky and Jessie (Me XD) who find themself in something they never would have thought
1. Chapter 1

Name: Jessie Martinez

Hair:Pixie cut, black hair

Personally:fun, wild, sassy, sneaky, funny

Best Friend: Vicky Ramirez

Outfit:white shirt with a black jacket over it, blue ripped skinny jeans, gray high tops

BackStory: jessie is 15 lives apartment with her parents jackson martinez and Becky martinez her dad was in the military , mom work at a mini mart in the day, jessie has been best friend with vicky since 5th grade and they both make funny vine videos on their youtube channel MarbelGirls , jessie likes to have fun and live in the moment

Like:anything strawberry flavored, roller skating, kickboxing, making vines, playing guitar and listening to music, dancing normal and silly, Etc

Dislike:being stressed, haters, fighting, boreding people and more

Name:Vicky Ramiez

Hair:very curly long brown hair

Personally:calm, fun, crazy, sneaky, loveing

Best Friend: Jessie Matinez

Outfit:blue jean plaid button up shirt with brown belt around the belly, black skinny jeans, brown cowboy boots

BackStory: Vicky is 15 lives with jessie beacuse her parents let her stay at age 12 since jessie was like part the family, vickys parents are Goerge and bella Ramirez, her mom and dad are traveling sells people for many things, she loves to make vines with jessie beacuse she loves laughing and she does like science and helping out at homeless shelters and she doesnt eat meat

Likes:chocolate cake, reading, laughing,skate boarding, playing piono, making vines, dancing around , science and more

Dislikes:meat, bullies, freaking out, stupid fighting, having to get mad, Ect


	2. Meeting The Turtle

Jessie P.O.V

I was walking home from the movie with my smart friend vicky who's alway got her head in a book "we just watched a movie and ur reading"I said , she looked up at me "sorry I have a book report due and I haven't finished the book"vicky said, we were taking a short cut though an ally when I saw something glowing in a box on the floor "vicky check it out"I said walking over to the box , then i pulled a big blue glowing bottle "woah what is thay"vicky said "no idea but were keeping it"I said starting to walk with vicky "this is a bad idea jessie"she said crossing her arm "oh come on look how cool it looks" I said

"Whatever u say"vicky said then we saw purple laser being shot on a roof top above us "the heck is going on up there"I said me and vicky looking up then a me and her saw a blue masked frog thing fall off the roof down the stair and on to a couple of trash cans in front of us "u saw that to right"vicky said I nodded and we walked slowly up to the creature he was knocked out cold and very hurt "we got to help him"I said vick look at me in shock "are u crazy it could kill us"she said I went next to the blue masked ...turtle "please he need help he knocked out cold"I said she sighed "fine come on"she said , me and her picked the turtle up and beacuse my parents were out of town we took him to my apartment

We got inside and dropped him on the couch "his heavy"vicky whispered I laughed and went to get the first aid kit when I came back vicky was starring at the glowing bottle "what if this stuff and that turle are part of something"vicky said grabbing the bottle "well find out later just go put it in my room"I said vicky went to do so while I looked to see how hurt he was

Vicky P.O.V

I put the bottle in the closet and went downstairs were Jessie was wrapping the turtles ankle I just had a bad feeling "are u done"I said "yup"jessie said standing up "his ankle is spand but he should be fine"Jessie said "great what do we do when he wakes up" I said "well know when we get there"she said "jessie this was a bad idea he's got swords"I said pointing "we're doing a good thing"jessie said we argued about this then we her a moaning we both looked and the turtle woke up "and we're going to DIE"I paniced

Jessie Cover my mouth "hi im jessie and and this is vicky I know this looks bad but I can explain"jessie said I got lose from her grip "u got knocked out, we brought u here , fix ur ankle, and we didnt call anyone so don't kill us"I said freaking out "my ankle"he asked he looked at it "yeah u spanded it"jessie said "it would be nice to know ur name"I said "im Leonardo but u can call me leo and it was nice of u girls to do this for me but I got go"he said getting up and quickly siting down "I think that's a bad idea u can stay here for tonight and leave tomorrow so ur ankle can get better"jessie said "I guess" he said I went and got him a pillow and cover I strarred at him in serious way "what" he said "oh nothing"i said

Leo's P.O.V

"Vicky dont be creepy"jessie said these girls looked familiar "I feel like iv seen u both before"I said they looked at each other then at me "were on YouTube as the marbelGirls"jessie said that were iv seen them mikey showed us some there video

*flashBack*

"DUDES u got to see this"mikey said hold the ladtop "if its a another hannah Montana video I well slap u"raph said "no it not that thses girl are funny "mikey said we all looked at the computer "the marbelgirls"I said "yup they makethese things called vine"mikey said then mikey hit play

××××××the videos×××××××

Jessie:in the morning when im siting in traffic I wish I could ram though people cars and be like Song:I came in like a wrecking ball

Jessie:how girls dance with a guy

*slow dance*

Vicky:how she dances with her home girls

*wop wop wop now let me see u wop*

"This one for raph"mikey said

Jessie:guy there's the craziest trick u got there when ur in the bathroom

*goes into bath*

Vicky:ok get this part right here

*grabes toilet seat*

Vicky: and lift the the damn toilet seat

"Ur dead meat"raph said then raph was chasing mikey around the lair

*end of flash back*

"Are u ok cus u kinda zoomed out"Jessie said then I snapped out of it "oh sorry just tried"I said "ok well good night leo"jessie said turning off the light "night leo"vicky said as I heard them go up the stair I got out my T-Phone and text the guy im alright then I turn it off and fell asleep

(A/N: hope u like the first chapter I dont own anything but jessie and vicky my OC's)


End file.
